guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Swift Chop
my last check on "additional damage" i htink... Does the 1...16 additional damage (if blocking) show up as a second number? -PanSola 19:47, 24 November 2005 (UTC) :Yeah, it does, mine shows 21 though... --84.217.151.221 19:24, 4 January 2006 (UTC) :The "additional" is misleading. It works the same as irresistible. You see "block" and the damage it says it'll deal if blocked. --Fyren 20:05, 4 January 2006 (UTC) Related "Does stuff on evade," "does stuff on block," "prevents block," or "prevents evasion" are all too broad, which is why I cut out most of those in the first place. If you want to point out things that involve block or evade, then just stick evade or block under related articles, not all the skills. Saying glass arrows is related to swift chop is likely not useful to anyone. --Fyren 22:51, 3 October 2006 (CDT) need nf trainer This skill needs the NF skill trainer. Xeon 20:46, 10 December 2006 (CST) dw before or after is the deep wound applied before the damage or afterwards? if its afterwards the skill sucks, theyre just gonna heal themselves from 1 HP up again while blocking your feeble attempts at striking them down. :Play PvP more. This is one of the only Energy attacks worth taking on Axe bar. In any case, it should be applied before, but I'll try to go test it anyway. (T/ ) 14:27, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::If you are taking Energy attacks as an Axe Warrior, you'd better have Power Attack, Prot Strike, Bull's Strike and Warrior's Endurance. Ironically, none of those skills are Axe Mastery :P (pvx:Build:W/any_Endurance_Axe, btw) --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:34, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::K if you're using Warrior's Endurance, then I suppose you can put up with crap like Power Attack. Bull's/Prot is more like utility imo. (T/ ) 14:44, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::::so what are your results entropy`? ::::Entropy, play more. The WE bar uses dismember, power attack, prot strike and bull's so you can put out about 8 million damage. Since you have the energy to spam power attack, its a 3 second recharge executioner's strike. Lord of all tyria 22:00, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Power Attack is shit. Warrior's Endurance is terrigood and so you can afford to use that + Dismember, which is essentially splitting Evis into two skills. Prot/Bull's is irrelevant to how good or bad Power Attack/Swift Chop is (T/ ) 22:04, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::still waiting for those results ^_^ :::::::Power Attack is +34 at 12. That's terrigood. --Shadowcrest 22:34, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Utility value = 0. @anon- I'm kicked out of GW and can't get back in so you'll have to wait. Sorry. (T/ ) 22:46, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Anyways, back to the original question, the skill description implies that there's first DW, and then damage. So if target's hp is low enough, it will be left with 1 hp whith the DW, and then it will be dead from the extra damage.--Alf's Hitman 00:38, 13 November 2008 (UTC)